A MERRY Christmas
by lil kagome 15
Summary: The key to being merry, doesn't come from being alone, but to Sasuke it never really mattered much... until now. [complete][MERRY XMASS]


**Title: **A MERRY Christmas

**Author: **lil kagome & CBA

**Rating: **T (PG; 13)

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing used in this fic, except the plot and the pendant, and the little boy of course! So kawai!

**Dedications: **I dedicate this fic to ALL my readers, and in thanks for their reviews, and to Santa Clause, whom is the source of children's greatly realistic imaginations.

It was dark in the Uchiha district, and for once in the youngest Uchiha's life all he could think of was that fact. No lights were adorning the doors, no trees shining through the windows, and no music being played to heighten the joyous feel of holiday spirit.

He leaned back against his balcony, not minding the snow that fell around him. It had been the first snow in over a decade in Kanoha, but he didn't really pay any mind to it, to him it was just an omen of loud carolers and cranky old men jingling bells on the street corners to raise money for the poor.

He let his hair fall into his eyes, obscuring his view of the snow covered road that would need plowed in the morning. He could almost groan as the snow fell harder, making it so all you could see was white and the small glimpses of light from the village itself.

He could almost smell the alluring waft of pumpkin spice and cinnamon, his scowl fading to a slightly softer look. It wasn't like he was a scrooge; he just had no family to spend his holidays with. Though since he came back three years ago he had gotten closer to Naruto and Hinata, they had their own plans, and as far as he knew Sakura was in town visiting her mother's grave.

He sighed at the thought, recognizing that the poor girl had been crushed with the demands of public accord to being an ANBU official. She had been forced to hide any and all emotions, not even permitted a single tear for her ward. Her father had started taking to himself, ignoring the calm requiem that played as white lilies were placed upon the red-wood casket. That had hurt Sakura worse than anything.

She'd moved out in the early spring, her father wishing her luck as he wallowed in his own sense of nostalgia and self-pity. She couldn't have endured living with him for another summer; she would've lost what little repose she had. She had come to visit him many times, just bringing him a stew, or possibly some fresh baked sweets. He had appreciated it at first, but found that her silence made him uneasy.

She had started to change her ways before he'd returned, her voice deeper, her eyes darker, and her will much stronger. She no longer was the pitiful child she was when he had left her passed out on the stone bench on the edge of town. She was a strong willed teen with plenty enough emotional stability. She had showed him this when Naruto had come back nearly dead, and she had slapped him after healing his critical wounds, scolding him for being so careless, and gesturing towards his fiancé whom was bawling with joy and fear at the same time.

Those times seemed to show him exactly who she had become, the exact point where she would break, and she could withstand. He hadn't liked it at first, and ignored her attempts to brush off his help. He still couldn't believe that she had become strong enough to deal on her own. It was that weakness which had made him loathe her, made him push her away, and now he found he had no reason to.

She was now 19, himself having turned twenty three months prior. All he could seem to think of these days was her. She revolved around everything he did, and everything she said meant something to him. She wasn't like him, but he liked her for that, admired her strength and will, and perseverance. He wouldn't have believed her able to accomplish such a feat seven years ago. She had become far greater than he had anticipated, and in a way he was ashamed of that.

He blinked as he saw a strike of pink among the fall of white and darkened pavement. He made his way into his room, hurrying down the stairs and a wide hall as the doorbell rang. He didn't know why he was in such a rush, but his hands shook as he turned the door knob. His stomach leapt as he stared into her deep eyes, noting the reddened cheeks and nose. He stepped aside, gesturing her to come inside. She handed him a box, and took up his offer to step into the warmth of his home. "An early Christmas gift." She nodded toward the gift, rubbing her hands together to stimulate circulation.

Sasuke looked to the box, smirking at the girly pink bow placed atop the silver wrapped box. He sat it down on the table at the very edge of his foyer, smiling for the first time back at her, as she smiled sheepishly from her spot beside the door. "Arigatou," Of course that word had assimilated many feelings, but neither cared as they enjoyed the comfortable silence between them. That was until the doorbell rung once more, leaving Sasuke stumbling for the door, tripping hastily over a pair of shoes. He opened the door to find a group of carolers, all standing at this doorstep, and for a moment he wouldn't have been surprised if it consisted of _all _of Kanoha's resident's .

They sang a merry song about caroling and wishing a happy Christmas, and then a young boy came to the front, carrying with him a small poinsettia. "Merry Christmas, and a happy new year." He said, and as cliché as that line was it brought a smile to his face, if only for a split second. The boy tugged on Sasuke's shirt, making him bow till the boy could easily speak into his ear. "Your wife's very pretty mister." He said, and Sasuke merely smiled and nodded, patting the boy on the head.

Sakura had wondered what it was he had said to the boy, but before she could ask the young child, the Carolers were off again to sing the world into Christmas morning. Sasuke looked back at her, his eyes clouded with a sense of realization as he lifted the flower to his eyes, seeing a golden band left hanging off one of its leaves, and a not left perched on the stem. It read in large red letters: "Will You Marry Me" and was signed in bright Kanji in Sakura's name.

Sasuke smirked over at her, noting the reddening face and shaking hands. "I know I'm just being stupid to think you'd accept me, but I figured you'd need _someone_ to resurrect your clan with, and I was just _hoping_ that maybe it would be me." She wasn't able to say another word as his lips crushed hers, his hands coming to dig in his pocket. He pulled out a small velvet box, and looked her in the eyes as he opened it to reveal a beautiful silver band, with a pink stone in the middle. "I take that as a yes?" She said her voice still unsure of herself. He didn't nod, nor ascertain her assumption in any way. The one thing he did do was kiss her, and that kiss had left them both breathless, and as always speechless.

-Christmas Morning-

"Did you open the gift I gave you yet?" Her voice was inquiring, and calm still as he lifted it from the table he had sit it on the night before.

"Apparently not." She assumed, her face falling back to the morning paper she had grabbed from the doorstep just moments before.

Sasuke looked at her for a moment, then untied the ribbon and opened the stiff box. Inside sat a pendant he hadn't seen in nearly seven years. He stared at the deep blue gem placed within the Uchiha fan, observing that no blood stained the silver which once had been marred with the elixir of life so unwillingly lost by his mother. He held it up to the light, noting that it was no longer cracked either. He could remember slamming it into the stone of the academy, not wishing to carry the wretched thing any longer. Now it held a whole new meaning, and he was willing to show it off again. He stepped behind Sakura, and smirked at the surprised squel she had made ashe clasped the cold metal around her neck. "Merry Christmas" he said as he brushed his lips across the nape of her neck.

"And a Happy New Year." Sakura said as she turned around to meet his lips with her own. And it truly _was_ a _merry_ Christmas morning.

**CBA- **I hope you all enjoyed this, and MERRY CHRISTMAS!


End file.
